explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Chosen Realm
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-312 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Manny Coto |director=Roxann Dawson |imdbref=tt0572189 |guests=Conor O'Farrell as Pri'Nam D'Jamat, Vince Grant as Yarrick, Lindsey Stoddart as Indava, Tayler Sheridan as Jareb, David Youse as Nalbis, Gregory Wagrowski as Ceris, Matt Huhn as N.D. Triannon and Kim Fitzgerald as Crewman |previous_production=Carpenter Street |next_production=Proving Ground |episode=ENT S03E12 |airdate=14 January 2004 |previous_release=Carpenter Street |next_release=Proving Ground |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153) |previous_story=Carpenter Street |next_story=Proving Ground }} =Summary= The episode begins with Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather gathering readings on a third sphere in the Delphic Expanse. Some time later, Enterprise receives a distress call from a Triannon ship which reports they have been damaged by a spatial anomaly. Enterprise takes them aboard, and D'Jamat, the leader of the group, has dinner with Captain Archer where he explains they have been on a year-long pilgrimage to a sphere. They believe deities, called the "Makers," constructed the spheres to transform the expanse, their “Chosen Realm,” into a paradise. D'Jamat then rejects T'Pol's scientific logic that there are only 59 known spheres. Some time later, D'Jamat demands Archer turn over control of the ship or it will be destroyed, and demonstrates this by having one of his group self-detonate, killing one crew member. Having little choice, Archer submits. D'Jamat then sets a course for his home world and explains that he intends to use Enterprise to end a religious civil war that has embroiled his planet for a century. D'Jamat also examines the ship's records and finds that Enterprise had extensive contact with the spheres—a severe violation under his faith. He then erases 19 XB of sphere data, and demands that Archer choose one crew member to die. While Archer is contemplating his decision he approaches Yarrick, D'Jamat's deputy, questioning his resolve, but Yarrick rebuffs him. Archer then tells D'Jamat that he has selected himself to be killed, but requests it be done using a device they use for "waste disposal". That device turns out to be the transporter, which T'Pol uses to beam Archer elsewhere on the ship. Archer then contacts Doctor Phlox and they develop an airborne agent to neutralize the Triannon's organic explosives. Archer again confronts Yarrick and convinces him to help disperse the agent throughout the ship. Meanwhile, four ships from the "heretic" Triannon faction intercept Enterprise. During the fight, the crew manage to subdue D'Jamat and end the battle. In the brig, D'Jamat remains convinced his actions were justified, so Archer takes him down to the planet - which lies in ruins, having been ravaged by the war. The episode ends with the Triannons staring in horror at the completely devastated world. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Vicki Strzembosz on Wednesday, January 14, 2004 - 7:00 pm: Incorrect use of the word decimated, which means 1 out of 10 dead. Correct word would be annihilated. Sparrow47 on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 9:47 am: Well, that was the original meaning of the word, but its usage has expanded to include the definition they gave here.Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 11:55 am: Didn't we have this debate before? Decimate has a number of definitions. While your definition may have been the word's origin, it is the least-used definition. They used it properly.TJFleming on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 7:26 am: Good nit, bad timing. Even I can accept the evolved definition, but only when applied to populations (or by extension, other countable things). Yet the writers continually refer to “decimating” single objects (a weapon, a ship, a planet). So it was just by pure chance that they got it right this time. But bring it up again and we’ll vote on it. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: Nowhere in that scene was the death toll given, so aside from the “word usage expands” argument that’s been offered here, his use of the word is correct. Where was it established in the scene that the death toll wasn’t ten percent? # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, January 14, 2004 - 8:48 pm: How in the world did Reed's weapon run out of juice so quickly? Wouldn't you want your weapons to last a tad bit longer? Kazeite on Friday, January 16, 2004 - 9:06 am:''It didn't. It was simply hit with RZ (Religious Zealot) weapons beam.''Obi-Juan on Sunday, January 18, 2004 - 6:31 pm: It was hard to see, but Reed was attacked by a refugee in an adjacent corridor from where he was looking (way to cover your flank, "chief" of security), and the shot struck Reed's rifle. There was a scorch mark on the stock of the weapon. Reed attempted to fire, then threw the weapon at the refugee. Oddly, the refugee's rifle seemed to malfunction at the same time. # After D'Jamat purges the ship's memory banks of their knowledge of the Expanse, we get a shot of the screen. My look wasn't perfect, but it looked like it said only 19.3 kb of memory had been deleted. 19.3 kilobytes? That seems awfully low. I acknowledge that it might not have said this, but until someone says different… LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: It said, “19.3 XB.” I can see how the “x” looked like a “k,” but I reviewed the scene, and while the resolution wasn’t perfect, the letter looked to be bilaterally symmetrical. It looks like an “x.” This must be the creators’ way of theorizing a futuristic storage unit. # Annnnnnnd finally, we learn near the end of the episode that the whole "heretics" war has erupted over the fact that Group A believes the Expanse was created in 10 days, while Group B says 9 days. In effect, this trivializes the entire war in a sort of "What end of the egg do you break" fashion. D'Jamat and his followers look silly instead of believeable. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 11:55 am:''That may have been the point... wars have broken out on Earth over religious difference outsiders might deem trivial. ' # I wondered about D'Jamat's assertation that there are "thousands" of spheres in the Expanse. If that were true, wouldn't you hardly be able to navigate the place without tripping over one? ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm:'' Religious extremists tend to rationalize scientific phenomena that call their beliefs into question. SeniramUK 18:01, November 18, 2018 (UTC) He obviously thinks the Expanse is bigger than it actually is!' # ''The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, January 14, 2004 - 8:56 pm: What are the odds that Phlox just happens to have the materials necessary to create something to neutralize the biological explosives? And what are the odds that it could be distributed through the air? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: I would imagine that the crew has basic materials that can be combined to synthesize more complex ones. # And if I'm not mistaken, the liquid was blue, shouldn't blue gas have blown through the ship? (Possible anti-nit: Perhaps the blue liquid changes to a colorless gas when exposed to oxygen?) Sparrow47 on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 9:47 am: My thought there was that Phlox only had one small container of the stuff to spread throughout the entire ship, so it would be distributed so finely you wouldn't be able to see it. # Keith Alan Morgan on Wednesday, January 14, 2004 - 11:54 pm: Soooooooo, full security precautions is letting visitors walk all over the ship without escorts? # And here I thought Kirk & company were the first to do intership beaming. Apparently Archer did it first. Christopher Q on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 4:39 am: When did Kirk do intership beaming? Chris Todaro on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 7:03 am: He did it in the original series episode Day of the Dove during which Spock commented that it had "rarely been done." Perhaps he was referring to this occasion. Harvey Kitzman on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 8:22 am: Where did T'Pol send Archer? Was this info definitely given? While the intership beaming of Day of the Dove has been mentioned, I could have sworn that Spock said that it had never been tried. Luigi, need your help. Again, another possible continuity problem. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: I don’t believe Spock said it had never been done. The Encyclopedia only says it was hazardous, and the Encyclopedia tends to list all important details like that. As for where T’Pol sent Archer, if the malfunctioning area mentioned by the Triannon in Act 3 was where he was sent, then it was an EPS manifold on Deck D, section J-25. Nove Rockhoomer on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 2:25 pm: Re: Day of the Dove: Spock said that intraship (correct term) beaming had rarely been done because of the pinpoint accuracy required to prevent the materialization from taking place inside a solid object. Maybe you were thinking of the controlled implosion of the warp engines in The Naked Time. Spock said that it had never been done. Just a thought...LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 8:08 am:''In Day of the Dove (TOS), intraship beaming was said to be extremely hazardous, but in this episode, a century prior, T’Pol beams Archer to another part of the ship without any discussion or mention on their part that there is any danger whatsoever. When the scene began to be played out, I thought T’Pol would surreptitiously keep him in the pattern buffer, and then program the transporter to beam him back after the Triannons left the transporter room, or maybe launch a shuttle and beam him there, or beam Archer off the ship to the Sphere.''Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 12:13 pm: I've seen this nit mentioned a lot... a possible answer is that in the Enterprise era, they don't know that intraship beaming is so dangerous... it could be something that is learned later (as it's used more often and accidents occur)... or perhaps its a limitation specific to the newer transporters of TOS era.LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, May 30, 2004 - 1:50 am:: This is one of those really weird instances in which something I thought I saw turned out to be untrue, because we never saw Archer use intraship beaming. It's odd, because when I posted my own nits above, I mentioned how I thought they creators would have Archer simply held in the buffer, and later rematerialized on the pad, but that it turned that they used intraship beaming instead. But after Thande pointed out to me on the Damage board, we never saw Archer rematerialize elsewhere on the ship, and T'Pol could've simply rematerialized him on the pad after D'Jamat left, and when I reviewed the sequence, I saw that Thande was right! Perhaps the way the sequence was filmed made it seem to me as if T'Pol beamed him into the Command Center, and it is possible that she did, but given that D'Jamat left the transporter room, and that an exterior shot of the ship was shown between the transporter scene and the Command Center scene, it is also possibile that T'Pol brought him back on the pad. Thande on Monday, January 17, 2005 - 2:04 pm: Nothing was cut, we never see Archer rematerialise. That's why I pointed out above that we don't know whether they did internal beaming or put him in transporter suspension; neither seems particularly plausible given the low level of transporter technology available. # BTW is the NX-01 transporter faster than the 1701 transporter? Archer seemed to disappear faster than Kirk & company. Zarm Rkeeg on Friday, January 16, 2004 - 2:17 pm:''Yep. The transporter on Enterprise seems to be (for no good reason) superior in almost every way. (If the crew's gonna keep being so darn timid about using the thing, which seems to work perfect, at least kill someone in a transporter accident and give them a reason!) ''SeniramUK 18:01, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Perhaps later transporters are slower due to changes in design and/or equipment fit. # Christopher Q on Thursday, January 15, 2004 - 4:39 am: D'Jamat didn't know about teleportation. But shouldn't he have read about it from the Captain's log? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: He couldn’t have read the whole thing, and it’s not like they’ve used it that often.''Influx on Friday, January 23, 2004 - 7:40 am:''So, the next time the ship gets invaded (and it will be again!) and the invading leader reads the captain's log, will he see an entry about how Archer fooled one previous invading party by doing the teleport fake, thus rendering that tactic useless? # During dinner, D'jamat offers a toast to captain Archer. Isn't that a fairly Human gesture? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: The Malcorians from First Contact (TNG) have something very similar to it too. # Also, for people who seem to have ships simply for getting to the spheres, and seem to have little interest in technology, they toss around terms like "cloaking field" and "organic explosives" pretty freely, don't they? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: They didn’t say they had no interest in technology, only that they do not use it to reveal their most important truths. You could say the same thing about creationists who do not doubt the truth about the science behind aspirin, satellite technology or televisions, but deny evolution because it contradicts their beliefs. # Kazeite on Friday, January 16, 2004 - 9:06 am: So heretic fleet consist of four ships, as visible onscreen and stated by chief heretic. So, let's see... one was destroyed, another one had engine pod blown of... That leaves us with how many undagamed ships? As seen in later sequence, three. :) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: I reviewed the rest of the episode after that second ship gets that pod knocked off, Kazeite, and every main viewer shot and external shot showing the “heretic” ships shows two. # Zarm Rkeeg on Friday, January 16, 2004 - 2:17 pm: Y'know, it seems kind of dumb for the female MACO to see an enemy pass right in front of her gun, wait a moment, and then go and hit him with it. Wouldn't shooting him have worked better? Influx on Monday, January 19, 2004 - 7:41 am: I wondered about that too, and realized it had to be an "It's In The Script" moment. In other words, the only reason for her not to fire immediately was eventually for the Triannon woman to show up and demonstrate her lack of allegiance by firing on another Triannon. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: I myself would also point out that the Triannon struggling with Reed presents his back to her at least a couple of times before that second guy shows up, yet she doesn’t fire at him either. # Also, shouldn't they be able to re-download a lot of data from the Xindi database?) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: My understanding is that the Xindi database is what was deleted. inblackestnight on Sunday, June 24, 2007 - 11:16 am: I don't think so. Just the information about the spheres were deleted, and the Xindi database contained more than the spheres. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 8:08 am: D’Jamat tells Archer in his ready room near the end of Act 1 that he has his men positioned all over the ship with powerful organic explosives. He then takes out a communicator and orders one of them to detonate them, blowing a huge hole in C Deck, killing a crewman. Archer goes to the bridge, with D’Jamat behind him. Archer begins giving orders to seal the hull breach and organize security teams, but D’Jamat silences him with a single word (“Stop!”), telling him to turn over the ship to him or he will have men near the warp reactor detonate their explosives. Do I even have to go further with this? Archer should’ve clocked D’Jamat and taken away his communicator the second he said the word “explosives” in his ready room. Instead, look what he allows him to do. inblackestnight on Sunday, June 24, 2007 - 11:16 am: I second that, and I said out loud more than once for somebody to shoot him during that scene. The same with that guy who surrenders in engineering. The weapons were on stun; why take the chance of Phlox's stuff not working? ''SeniramUK 18:01, November 18, 2018 (UTC)''That is too risky – the sound of the fight over the communicator, or the sudden closing of the channel, could have prompted D’Jamat’s followers near the warp reactor – and possibly some of the others – to instinctively detonate their own explosives. # And of course, this stupidity continues. When Archer frees Reed in Act 4, he keeps his back to the corridor, rather than flattening his back against the wall. Pressing himself against the wall could restrict his freedom of movement. # T’Pol has plenty of opportunity to take out some of the Triannons with the Vulcan neck pinch, but when she finally does try to remove one of them from her station when D’Jamat orders him to destroy one of their enemies’ ships, she instead grabs him and tries to physically drag him from the station! Perhaps nerve pinching could increase the risk of triggering the organic explosives. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 9:47 am: Archer is crushed when D’Jamat deletes all the info on the Spheres in Act 2. What, there are no backups? Doesn’t Hoshi keep her own copy in her quarters? Why is Archer so upset over the loss of that one copy in the Command Center? SeniramUK 18:01, November 18, 2018 (UTC) SPOILER ALERT! In the next episode, they had managed to salvage 30% of what had been lost, so they must have been able to back up at least some of the data. Perhaps Archer is only pretending to be upset, in order to prevent D’jamet or his followers from checking for hidden back up copies of the deleted files. # Engineering tells D’Jamat that there’s a malfunctioning EPS manifold on Deck D in section J-25. If these guys have mastered the English language so well that they can read it off the Enterprise computers, why can’t one of them fly the ship? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 12:13 pm: I doubt being able to read is the only qualification for piloting a starship. I mean, I can read some of the indicator panels on an airplane, does that mean I'm ready to land it? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 22, 2004 - 3:53 pm: As for reading the language, yeah, you're right, but I just thought it odd that every alien race seems to be able to instantly read the others' language and operate their technology. I wondered why they gave the Triannons' the ability to read English, but not the ability to operate the technology. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise